Glass
by thayet9
Summary: What happens when you put a spoiled firebender and a self-reliant sandbender together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ I am a weapon, a tool to be used as my family sees fit. this is not a choice ,it is a fact. I'd love to be some beautiful flower, floating among garden breezes, a dancer...but I'm not. I'm an assassin. I have the talent and I will carry out the family's wishes, even if I lose myself in the process. I will stand against those who would oppress my people. I will destroy those who would hurt us. I will..._

"Umm miss?" I looked up sharply."Are you sure that you can complete this ahh... 'assignment?" I glanced at the speaker. Sweat dripped off of him like he had recently run across the haruba, or as he would call it, the dessert and he nervously wrung his hands.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't do this." I said. (These people cant seem to get past the fact that I'm short) I stepped out of the alley.  
"Hmm..." The smell of fire cakes and flaming candy mingled in the air sending my brain into hungry mode. Nothing like the smell of charred sugar to get you in the mood for a festival. Clammy employer guy rushed after me.  
"Miss! Miss! My boss has ordered me to follow you at all costs. " He grabbed my hand. "You are not to leave my sight!" His hand was (you guessed it) clammy and he was obviously NOT qualified to go to the market much less an actual mission (these earth kingdom nobles can be so stupid). All I could think of was how nasty this whole business was getting.  
"I am not a hand wipe, you filthy cow hippo''I hissed I gave him a healthy dosage of knee to groin and left him on the street groaning before disappearing into the crowd. So maybe I over reacted but the mission at hand was a hard one and I was nervous.

Usually when I'm on a mission such as this, I go all 'rooftop ninja' but today I had to blend in. My employer had been thoughtful enough to providing my Fire Nation parade clothes and more importantly, my weapons drugged needles and a couple of small hand to hand combat knives.

The crowds were so thick if you put your hand in front of you you would only see it for a minute because someone was bound to push it out of the way to make room. It seemed the entire fire nation must be moving within those crowds all pushing to get to a drink stand or to see this or that performer, any serenity the fire nation was known to have had fled the night before when the celebration began. The entire festival must have cost a good portion of the firenations yearly budget but no expense mattered in the face of a royal wedding.

Moving along with the crowd was easier then fighting it, so I let the tide of people carry me towards the food booths. Besides I'm not going to complain if food is involved.

I stepped up to a fire flakes stand. The stand was an unflattering neon puce color. I debated getting a shade hat.

"Seven orders of fire flakes please" said the man in front of me. He was older than me probably approaching forty, he had a sword at his hip in a tired looking scabard and he wore Water Tribe garb but that certainly didn't stop him from celebrating like a true Fire Nation citizen. He was probably one of those weird people who had decided to move to another nation after the war. Freaks...

The guy's stomach growls loudly and my attention was drawn back to him. he had enough stuffed animals to have hit every booth in the festival "Oh and 15 fire funnel cakes" he added "Prrow" said a... stuffed lemur monkey? Wait. A live lemur monkey, I had been sure they were extinct. Several people gave each other significant glances and stepped out of line, getting distracted I too stepped out of line. This guy was way to into the Fire Nation for me if he was to into the firenation for firenation citizens.

I took a seat on a bench conveniently placed next to the path of the parade and took some time to observe. The streets were made of some kind of dried out brown looking stone, like coarse sand but it would serve for running not like that horrible slippery stuff in the earth kingdom. From many buildings, red and gold streamers hung. A couple had fallen, as if to join the festivities. Can't blame them though, the party down on the ground was a lot safer then the wild bending in the sky, which stood out against the blue sky of the capitol.

It was in all honesty kind of pretty, with the deep reds and golds of the Fire Nation flag contrasting against the bright blue sky and the red tiled roofs contrasting with their cream colored walls. too bad all that beauty was built by extortioners and thieves. On that happy note I got up and walked closer to the parade looking for a good opening devoid of heavily armed royal guards.

* * *

After about an hour of watching various people throw flames at each other the last performance before the Royal family made their procession ended. Royal gaurds in all their royal flunkieness marched down the cleared parade path, I could hear the trumpets now, see over the crowds the red Fire Nation flag. Three ornate palanquins made their way into my view. According to tradition the first palanquin must be the grooms family while the second was the royal family and the third would be the bride who rode alone (as alone as one can be in a crowd) in honor of her journey to her new family. Now came the hard part.

The man in front of me was tall with wide shoulders and a skinny neck, perfect for what I have in mind. I grabbed his shoulders ran up his back and using the momentum I gained flipped myself over his head, landing in the path of the parade (always stick to the classic moves). A komodo rhino lumbers toward me. The soldier riding, saw me simply as a confused citizen and I used that to my full advantage. Running past him towards the royal palanquin, he may have burst a blood vessel. I dove under a komodo rhino who looked almost as confused as his rider. The riding soldier swung at me about 5 seconds to late. I was already running towards the Fire lords palanquin. Someone behind me sounds the alarm, rather pointless given the situation. At this point, the crowd was beginning to catch on, some trying to escape some to help in the effort of my capturing. Good. More panic. I grabbed the end of an oncoming staff and shoved back the way it came, there just long enough to see the owner double over in pain. I snatch it out of her hand and vaulted over a rather stunned looking guard.

Ahead of me someone smart had begun to form ranks which could be a serious issue but not an unanticipated one. I tore the brown backpack off and dumped its contents onto the street. Sand, tiny grains of individualized rock streamed to the ground. I could feel it all, every speck. the shock on these peoples faces was absolutely perfect. I raised my hands then flung them forward the sand rushed upwards then at the last second swinging downwards as if to bow, manipulating the sand into a whirlwind confusing and blinding those surrounding the palanquin. While people blundered around I dove toward a heavily embroidered curtain. There was a rich looking person in the middle. I couldnt get a good look at them, they were so covered in ornate robes but I didnt particularly care. "A little younger than i thought they'd be" I thought. Oh well, Whatever. I gave them a swift punch in the jaw and went to work getting rid of their fancier jewelry and robes, then I mused up their hair and threw on a brown cloak for me and a cheap festival mask for him.

I dragged them out of the palanquin where the sandstorm was starting to settle.

"Help! HELP! My brother has fainted!" I screamed. Several people came to my 'brother's' aid and helping me drag "him" from the panicked crowd.

It wasn't until I had reached the outskirts of the city that I realized I had the wrong noble.

* * *

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for forever so on a boredom driven whim here it is. We'll see where it goes.****Please review even if you want to tell me this story made your eyes bleed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It isn't true that girls are the only ones subjected to the horrors of being married to some random person to gain their family social status, no its definitely not true. Be warned fellow men unless you are cursed with no penis and are somehow unable to fulfill your duty as sperm donor you are out of luck because at birth you may very well be assigned to some fire nation princess and forever be her boy toy. Yup just like in the stories, she's older then me and she's in a power position and she is skilled in basically everything. The only thing I have that she doesn't is a penis and some weird fire talent.

I am a firebending prodigy like the crazy phoenix chick, Azula. When I was 3 months old, I lit my bedroom on fire. When I was 5, I burnt down the royal fire lily gardens. When I was 8, I burnt down two ...well you get the picture. Now you're probably wondering why someone with as much talent as me is constantly burning stuff. Well, the sad truth is I can't light a candle without a mini explosion (mini if its a good day). I have barely any control of my bending, I struggle with not just spontaneously bursting into flames, a lesson most benders have learned by the time they are two like my two little sisters, fraternal twins. One with my mothers firebending gift and the other with my fathers perfect cooking skills. Neither of their talents do I have in any manifestation.

My parents are wonderful people who love me enough to just go with my weird issues. Unfortunately my sporadic bending makes me a danger to anything combustible so I spend most of my time inside and being the water heater for the surrounding village..

Now I am sure there are plenty of people who doubt me. It should not be possible for a bender to have uncontrollable bending, they should be born with the basic knowledge. Why don't you ask my first (and last) date. She was so afraid of me she literally couldn't look me in the eye which caused me to be embarrassed and angry which caused the carpets to explode. and our hair cutters, they won't even speak to me anymore.

My father came into the room I was currently in the process of singeing, sat down and gave me the -Kozin, I have some bad news, don't make anything erupt into flames- look. I could already tell this was going to end badly, for me.  
My father took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"Kozin, you're getting married".  
"What?!" the water in the vase of orange panda lilies boiled. My dad totally unruffled repeated himself  
"After extensive talks with the firelord it has been decided that you would be of the perfect breeding to be her royal highness's husband"  
Me: "Not in a joking mood dad"  
Dad: "I'm totally serious"  
Me: "I can't believe you are doing this to me!"  
Dad: "stop trying to get off topic, you should be happy that you don't have to go out and look for a wife you just get right down to the good stuff. Besides you used to love it when the fire lord and lady would visit. Remember when you were still cute and cheerful, you used to run outside before they even arrived and wait there until they came" My dad smiled brightly at me or his vision of cute cheerful me " you were so excited you sparked"  
Me: "I don't even do that anymore and you still bring it up every week!"  
Dad: "We'll be going up to the capitol next week and The Avatar and his family will be there"  
Me: "Umm... is their daughter coming?"  
Dad:"Yeah, and the boys too." my dad said in a cheerful voice (as if this was a good thing!).  
Me: "Then I'll just let you old timers do your thing, I wouldn't want to intrude." I added a big fake smile and dashed out of the kitchen before my dad could give me any more "good news".

My parents are pretty high up on the noble scale because of their long history as advisers so they've met the avatar and his friends. I haven't met the avatar or his wife but I've met all his children and let me tell you his daughter is a terror. Her name is Kya, seems nice enough right? wrong. She may seem nice and sweet at first, but I promise you, once she's latched on to you she never ever EVER lets go. Last visit I ended up shrieking at her like a hog-banshee for half an hour and at the end she smiles and says (and I quote) "You're just like your father when your angry." She's never seen my father angry! And yes I know the ends of my hair are singed now. The one thing I can be grateful for is not getting married to her.

I walked through the palace hallways towards my room. Everyone in the hallway visibly cringed as I passed them. Some poor guy a young noble official was staring so intently at the ground he walked right into me, spilling what I assumed was his lunch all over me. I do feel kind of bad about what happened now but well.. he should have stumbled on a day when I didn't feel like murdering someone.  
"Are you serious" I yelled. The curtains burst into flames.  
"Not only do I have to be married off like.. like a girl but that terror Kya is coming to shove it in my face and to top it all off I had to bump into you and your" I glanced down at my shirt "earth kingdom slop" I grabbed the guys collar. I shook him to emphasize my point like doing so would change something. On a glance I saw everyone staring at me. I expected fear but all I saw was disgust.  
"Kozin" someone deadpanned. I spun dropping the guy and preparing to yell at whoever was behind me and froze and I assure you you would have frozen too.  
"Lord Kozin of the third house of fire, son of Royal councilor Maora and Lord Terin how dare you"  
My mother stood staring me down, all 5 feet 9 inches of her. With neat controlled movements she drew the fire away from the curtains and snuffed it from existence.  
"Grow up Kozin, you are hardly the only young man who has gotten married young" My mother approached me slowly, like a lion tamer. She stopped only when she was right in front of me  
"Your sense of entitlement and privilege is an embarrassment for our family and for the firenation, now go to your room and sulk alone, we leave for the capitol tomorrow"

* * *

"Ahem" a servant politely coughed "The palanquin is waiting, sir."  
"Right" I muttered as a group of royal dressers (yes, I can't even put on my own clothes) descended upon me to perform their royal duty. I had been woken up at the crack of dawn by an overly eager looking young stylist who had sprayed me in the face with a bottle of something smelled feminine, cinnamon and fire lilies. It went downhill from there. By the time they were done with me it was impossible to tell whether i was male or female or just an asexual maniquen.

My parents waved giddily as I stepped onto the palanquin and I couldn't find it in myself to make a snarky response I wasn't even allowed the dignity of riding with my family because my bride had decided as future ruler she wanted to be seen in a place of power so I got to ride in the traditional brides place at the end of the procession.

It was embarrassing, being served to the people on literally a fancy tray._ Here comes the brid- oops we meant groom to be, its hard to tell but he's quite violent so only poke him with a ten foot pole_. I sat still for a while but about five minutes in realized no one could see me through the heavily embroidered marriage drape. So after a while with nothing to do I began to count the jewelry I was wearing by color. 5 red jewel rings 24 electric blue stone bracelets, 6 orange bead necklaces...

2 hrs into the parade, just as I was getting around to red armbands, I heard a shriek and then guards running footsteps, the crowd outside began to scream. The sound of sand against stone filled my ears and I could smell the swirling dust. I only caught a glance of the person who entered the palanquin, a girl with a pretty but nondescript appearance. There was nothing about her that I could note, the only thing that made her stand out was the critical look she gave me.

Then she smirked, pulled back her fist.

And then I passed out

* * *

**Second chapter is done on the same day as the first one (well..kinda). Its a holiday miracle! Anyway that probably wont happen ever again which is ironic as I don't have an audience or a following so no one will get to see that i got something done early... :(**

**If you don't review somewhere a fairy will die. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
